A process plant is a complex, multifaceted entity, a structured organization of physical elements, operated for economic and other criteria that are often industry-specific. A process plant has a number of different stakeholders who can affect and/or are affected by its operation. Critical to the operation of many process plants today is a process control system, which ensures that appropriate parameters are measured and actions taken, plant personnel are kept informed, abnormal situations are identified and addressed, and business processes are integrated. Automation and control systems are employed in diverse applications, such as refining and petrochemical plants, the petroleum and natural gas supply chain, pulp and paper manufacturing, electrical power generation, chemical production, food production, wastewater treatment, discrete product manufacturing, cable-laying ships, tunnel ventilation control, and mining operations.
In many process control applications the cost of running wires from nodes such as sensors, actuators and user interfaces to the process control system limits the number and location of such nodes initially deployed. Cost and difficulty of wiring installation may also limit the deployment of additional nodes in an already-functioning plant. The recent development of wireless communication technologies—such as Bluetooth, IEEE® 802.11, RFID and others-promise a solution to such wiring costs, but not without introducing new challenges to the reliability and security of a process control system.
The ambient environment of a process plant may interfere with or prevent wireless communication between a sensor, actuator or user interface location and the process control system, making it difficult to connect a wireless node. Individual messages may be lost, or changes to the physical plant or electrical environment may prevent communication where it was previously possible, resulting in unreliable communication. Security is also an issue with wireless communication. Outside parties may intercept, alter or jam wireless communications, or use wireless communication devices to gain access to resources and information of the process control system.